Anne McAllister
History Anne McAllister was born an only child to a young couple in Cooper Bay, Arcadia City. She displayed tremendous intellect, even from a young age, regularly setting new records for test scores throughout school. She was never especially close to her mother (who regarded women who were "too smart for their own good" as being conceited, and encouraged her to "act dumber" if she wanted to meet a man), but enjoyed a close relationship with her father (a patrolman in the Arcadia City Police Department). She had a few close friends in school (mostly out of an unwillingness to "waste her time" on cliques and rumors and that sort of thing), but while in high school, she became very close to a one-time rival in her school, Marsha Richmond. For awhile, it seemed like she had it all, with her mother's looks, a brilliant mind, and a wide-open future. Then, while a sophomore at Saint Claire's Catholic School, Anne's father shot himself and turned her world upside-down. The trauma was too much for Anne's mother, who was already well on her way to alcoholism before the incident. Mildred McAllister left Arcadia City weeks later and turned up again almost a year later on the arm of a casino manager in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Anne wound up living with her friend Marsha's family during that time, and spent much of her free-time catching up on all the parties, booze, boys and general trouble she had denied herself through her childhood. Eventually, though, she and Marsha discovered that Duncan's death may not have been a suicide after all. She doesn't speak much about this period in her life, but it seems as though Anne and Marsha spent months searching for clues through Arcadia City to piece together why Duncan McAllister had died. Whatever conclusion she reached, she hasn't spoken about it. She's equally mum on the topic of the father of her child, Phoebe. What is known is that she became pregnant while a freshman at Arcadia City University, and that the father was not part of any decisions she made after she found out. The question of whether or not Anne even knows the identity of Phoebe's father is a reasonable one to ask: Anne tends to rotate through boyfriends with regular frequency even now. Phoebe was born while she was in school, and Anne managed to finish college before she began working full-time to support her daughter. Anne has held numerous jobs over the years, from good ones like working in the forensics lab with the Arcadia City Police Department and as an investigative journalist briefly with the Arcadia City Herald newspaper to poor ones like waitressing, part-time tutoring, and just about everything else. Currently, Anne is a part-time employee at Herald, where she prints a bi-weekly column on city politics. Her full-time job sees her working with community organizers in Paloma as part of a new five-year plan put forward by Mayor Quentin Chase to reinvigorate Arcadia City's economy. Category:Games Category:Paradox Category:Paradox NPCs Category:Arcadia City Category:Paloma